


Babe

by QueenMissFit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

"You know, realistically, this is not my fault."

"Shut up L/N this is completely _your_ fault."

"If you want to blame anyone blame yourself, Black. You were the one who got us into this mess." I whispered.

Sirius Orion Black, the older sibling of my best friend and fiancee, is a thorn in my side. Once upon a time we were engaged as children but when we he made certain... views clear, he was disowned and my engagement was changed to Regulus. Since then the older Black sibling had been doing everything in his power to annoy me.

"Suit yourself L/N. But we can't get out until _they_ leave."

The 'they' he was referring to was Professor Slughorn and that mudblood Lily Evans. They were discussing the 'Slug Club' a rather influential group that I was not allowed to take part in because my fiancee was not invited as a primary member.

"If you would just shut up for one moment, I could listen to their conversation and figure out when it's going to end. Although bad manners do usually belong to mudbloods-"

"Don't."

"-and their sympathisers."

"Shut up, L/N."

"Or what, Black? What will you do?"

"Don't call them mudbloods. In fact just stop talking in general."

"Make me."

"Alright."

He grabbed my shirt collar either side of my neck and dragged me closer to him, kissing me in the process.

_Oh Merlin he's a good kisser._

He really was. His lips were smooth and he could definitely move his mouth and tongue with mine well enough.

_Dammit, he's ruined kissing Regulus forever._

Pushing him off me I wipe my mouth, "EW, you did not just do that! My father will hear about this!" I whisper-shout.

He smirked licking his lips, "Hear what? That you kissed a mudblood sympathiser whilst engaged to his younger brother. I'm sure he will be so pleased with the news."

_He's got me cornered._

"I guess this will be our little secret unless you beg for more," He winked, "They've gone now. 'Til next time...babe" He winked once more, opened the door and darted out.  
"How has this happened again?"

Once again, we were locked in Professor Slughorn's potion ingredients closet because Black had pushed me in here on my way out from Potion's class.

_Stupid Gryffindor jerk._

He fluttered his eyelashes at me rapidly, "You can't ignore the animal magnetism. Some girls just can't resist, babe."

"I hate you."

"Aw, want a kiss to make it better, babe." He blew me a kiss and barked out a small, quiet laugh.

"No I don't," _I hate him so much,_ "Also, please stop calling me that."

"Never...Babe."

"Shut up, Black."

"Make me."

"Not like you did last time."

"Fine, I will."

He grabbed my tie and drew me closer, using his height as leverage to guide his tongue into my mouth.

When he withdrew he smacked his lips together, "Mm, nice lips babe. Never pegged you for a strawberry kind of girl. I thought you would of tasted more like snake venom."

"Clever. Very original."

"Makes me wonder how your other lips taste," As he said this he smirked whislt waggling his eyebrows.

I withdrew in disgust, "You are disgusting Black. There's no noise so I'm pretty sure he's gone."

Black moved to the door, opened it slightly to peer through the crack and listen for any noise. When he was done he opened the door fully before turning back to face me, "Well it's been fun, babe. Same time next week?"

Before I could even reject the idea of it he sped off out of the room and into the corridor.

 _That obnoxious brat needs to die._  
"Black get out of my way. Right now!"

He smirked, pressing himself up against the door; effectively blocking me from leaving.

I withdrew my wand from my hair (behind my ear) and pointed it at him, "Black I'm warning you. Your brother and Severus have taught me a wide variety of spells. Don't think I won't hesitate to use them on you. Now stand aside and let me out."

"Nope," He said popping the 'p', "No can do, babe. Wanna know why?"

"Alright, I'll humour you, why?"

"I can't tell you unless you put the wand away and sit down."

I sigh but unwillingly apply.

_What other choice do I have?_

"Are you seated comfortably," He teases.

I glare at him.

He shifts uncomfortably against the door, "Alright, first of all we can't leave because in the room there is Professor McGonagall-"

"So?"

"So, she's likely to write to your parents with _all_ the details. Including me. Secondly, my brother is talking to her. So if he sees you with me, what is he going to think? Let's be honest, he only wants you for your family name, honour and your virginity."

_I knew all of that but... why does it still hurt?_

"Thirdly..." He trails off, a blush starting to creep up his neck.

"What?"

He doesn't speak, moving a hand to rub against the back of his neck.

"What?" I ask, raising my voice slightly.

"I like you, okay?"

_Wait, what?_

"No."

He lets go of his neck, his blush fading rapidly, "What?"

"No." I repeat.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I MEAN NO. NO MEANS NO. WHAT DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT THAT?"

"Um, L/N stop shouting. I get it."

"NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME YOU LIKE ME AFTER YEARS OF BULLYING ME THEN THIS NONSENSE OF LOCKING ME IN THE POTION'S SUPPLY CLOSET, IT STINKS! AND YOU KISS ME AND CALL ME BABE. I'M _ENGAGED_ TO YOUR _BROTHER!_ IT'S MY DUTY TO MARRY A PUREBLOOD! EVEN THOUGH I LIKE YOU AS WELL I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT'S MY DUTY TO MARRY. I'M A WOMAN, IT'S ALL I CAN HOPE FOR. I DON'T AGREE WITH ANY OF THE OLD FASHIONED NONSENSE BUT I _CAN'T_ BE LIKE _YOU_." I'm panting as I finish my rant, "I have to be loyal and faithful to Regulus even if I can't say the same thing for him. It is my duty as the only child of my family."

_I don't want to look at him, I feel sick with myself._

"Wait, you like me too?"

 _No way._ "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT OUT OF THAT?"

He shrugged, "If we like each other we can make it work babe. You just have to trust me."

"You're speaking nonsense. Also you have done _nothing_ to show that you like me."

"I got us into these closets on purpose, I kissed you, I sent you love letters, I pranked you although I was aiming for my brother-"

"YOU GOT US INTO THESE CLOSETS-"

He nodded.

"ON PURPOSE?"

He nodded again.

"Great. Just great."

He smirked pulling himself away from the door.

"Babe relax. Everything will be fine. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have great hair, I'm a fantastic kisser and I can prove both those facts right now."

And he pulls me into a kiss by my shirt collar, moving both of my hands into his hair.

_Well, he was right about the hair._


End file.
